helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini (Quest)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info To disclose the real identity of the celestial sorcerer, you need to persuade Helena to play Gemini with Heather. Objective Attend random ball and talk to Helena: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *There is a Partner accessory of the same name, Gemini. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, Sister Heather is here. Magda: Okay, I'll meet her now. Heather: Lady Ellenstein, I received your invitation so I ran here as soon as I could. What happened? Magda: I went to the ceremony held by the celestial sorcerer yesterday. Heather: Ah, have you met... I mean, what did you find? Magda: Well... (I told her about the ceremony.) And that's all I know. Heather: How dare he use the Goddess like that. Magda: Don't be mad. I have an idea. But I don't know if I can ask for your help. Heather: What is it? I'll do anything as long as it can expose that man who uses deception in the name of the Goddess. Magda: Twins. Heather: Huh? Magda: You and Miss Helena must pretend to be the Sun and Moon that he needs! Heather: Me and Helena? Magda: If it's you two, there won't be a problem! I plan to reveal his scheme at his most important ceremony. Heather: Okay. But Helena... I don't know if she... Magda: Let's go talk to her now. Heather: What?! This is so sudden. Ah, wait for me, Lady Ellenstein! Story Chat 2 Helena: There's been fewer guests now. I'm so bored. I'll fall asleep if this continues. (yawns) Magda: Good afternoon, Miss Helena. Helena: Oh, Lady Ellenstein. Heather: ...Good afternoon. Helena: Why are you here?! Magda: Hey, don't run! I need to ask you something! Helena: You and that woman appeared without telling me! Magda: She is your sister! Don't you already know each other? Helena: Damn it, this doesn't count! And I'm still not used to it. Heather: I'm sorry for appearing so suddenly, Helena. But we need your help. Helena: Why me? Magda: It can't be done without you. So... (I told her about the celestial sorcerer.) You and Heather need to be the twins in the ceremony. Helena: I see. Magda: Huh? Helena: The customers must have been fooled by him! He has no morals! Magda: ...It's possible. The celestial sorcerer is good at getting money from others. Helena: I want to hit him! Heather: Is that a yes? Helena: Yes. So, what do you want me to do? Heather: We... haven't worked together before, right? Helena: ... Of course. We live in different worlds. Heather: That's not true! Helena: You know what I mean. Magda: I'm glad you agreed. Helena: Tell that liar you found the most beautiful twins in Finsel. I'm sure he'll be pleased. Story Chat 3 Magda: (I didn't expect Sister Heather and Miss Helena to agree right away.) (But I still need others to help with exposing this scheme.) (I couldn't catch the celestial sorcerer's weak point. But someone else might be able to do it.) (There must be someone.) Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript